


Flower Boys

by brocflowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, there are 500 other things i should be doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocflowers/pseuds/brocflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no denying it, Inigo was an asshole. He was mean, petulant, condescending and half the women in the army had wanted to punch him at some point. It was easy for Brady to hate him.<br/>Or at least it would be, if only Inigo'd stop giving him flowers all the damn time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Boys

There was no denying it, Inigo was an asshole. He was mean, petulant, condescending and half the women in the army had wanted to punch him at some point. It was easy for Brady to hate him. 

Or at least it would be, if only Inigo'd stop giving him flowers all the damn time. 

It was a silly thing, really, a joke. The flowers were always delivered with an exaggerated flourish and a smart ass comment. Serving as a not-so-welcome reminder that Brady was being blackmailed. And when Inigo told him that he no longer wanted him as a wingman, he thought that would be the end of it. 

It wasn't. And part of Brady was starting to suspect that he wasn't being made fun of anymore. But that was ridiculous. It must of been all this fresh air and exercise, messing with his head. Or else he got distracted and confused by Inigo's smile, or his perfect hair, or his hands, and the signals got mixed. 

(Brady found himself being distracted by those hands often. Wrapped around flower stems, or the hilt of a sword. They seemed soft, even despite the calluses. Brady thought about them against his lips, his cheek. Thought about running his own hands through Inigo's hair. Wondered what kissing him must be like... 

But again, these were ridiculous thoughts, brought on by too much fresh air and too little rest. Inigo had never been nice to him, even when they were kids. And there was no reason for that to change now.) 

He jumped and nearly dropped his book when Inigo came up behind him and extended his arm over Brady's shoulder. 

"What?" He asked, gruffer than intended. 

"I got you something." Inigo whispered. His mouth was dangerously close to Brady's ear, and he had to suppress a shiver as Inigo's breath hit his skin. They were so close, all Brady would have to do is turn his head a little bit and their lips would just barely be touching... 

Brady snapped himself back into reality and finally took notice of the flower that Inigo was holding just in front of his face. 

It was a rose, a red one. Up until now, all the others had been wildflowers, weeds. 

"Are you going to take it or what?" He asked. And the part of Brady that pointed out Inigo was using the voice he used on girls was quickly shot down by the part that told him not to get his hopes up. It was just Inigo playing one of his mean jokes, there was nothing else to it. 

Brady reached up and took the rose with his free hand. It smelled nice, and the scent made him feel a little nostalgic. Ma always used to keep roses in the house. 

"How long do ya plan on letting this little joke of yours go on?" He asked. 

Inigo simply laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. 

The laugh sounded almost nervous, shy, even. And as Inigo turned to leave Brady could have sworn he saw a blush creeping over his features. 

He rubbed a rose petal between his fingers thoughtfully. He didn't feel like he was being teased anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
